innominefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
This page covers rules and information for various types of mundane weapons. For reference, a typical slightly-built human has about 4 points of "body hits", and dies at -2. A typical tough human has about 12 points of "body hits", and dies at -4. =Weapons= Weapons are listed here by general type. Ranged Weapons Yes, it's true that ranged weapons vary a lot not just by model but by ammunition and other factors. Similarly, there are many ways to fire a gun, and many factors that influence accuracy and damage. Bear in mind, though, that In Nomine is a back-of-the-envelope, slightly-stylized setting: when angels and demons are blasting away at each other, things get a little abstract. And when humans are blasting away at each other, uh ... well, they're stuck with the same rules because we're lazy. :( I mean, uh, they're part of the same cosmic struggle and thus experience the same abstraction. Yeah. Some ranged weapons are thrown weapons: And others are grenades. Grenades can be thrown at a person, and are treated as "rocks" for targeting and impact damage. (However, if the person dodges, the grenade will overshoot them by CDx2 yards!) They can also be thrown at a general area, up to (Strength*5) yards away. They will explode there, producing various effects depending on the grenade. Characters in the vicinity can make a special move away from the grenade by rolling Dodge: on a success, they move CD yards away. * Fragmentation grenade: Characters within 5 yards receive 8 points of damage; any damage that gets through armor is doubled, and it generates wounds as guns do. Characters within 15 yards receive 4 points of damage, with similar rules. * Concussion grenade: When used indoors, characters within 10 yards receive 10 points of damage that is not reduced by armor, and a severe wound; characters within 20 yards receive 5 points of damage and a normal wound. When used outdoors, adjust these ranges to 5 yards and 10 yards, respectively. * Flashbang: Everyone within 30 yards of the grenade receives a penalty of CD to all actions for CD rounds. This may be Dodged normally. The thrower and their allies are immune (they are presumably well-prepared for the blast). Celestials subtract Corporeal Forces from the CD. Concealing Guns Concealing a gun in a ready-to-use position requires a jacket or another suitable article of clothing. Anyone looking at them somewhat closely (e.g. talking to) gets a Perception -2 roll (modified by the To Notice value of the weapon) to spot something unusual that looks like a gun. Anyone physically searching them will automatically discover the gun. Avoiding Gunfire There are a few ways of avoiding gunfire, though most of them are pretty impractical. A character can attempt to Dodge gunfire like any other attack. However, this carries a -5 penalty if there is no cover: such a maneuver is basically Matrix-fu, and only a remotely-feasible option for supernaturally-quick individuals. If there's something to duck behind for cover, the character can Dodge at -3: hard, but they can at least take a dive. This generally means no attacking that round, unless they're fighting with someone behind the same cover. Remember that a character can get a +2 to Dodge by using Full Defense. The best means to avoid gunfire is to, well, gunfight. This is done from behind cover of some type. Characters with cover relative to their attacker can roll Ranged Weapons at no penalty to avoid getting hit, provided they have a gun out themselves and are returning fire. On the plus side, a successful Dodge roll versus gunfire means the character takes no damage. (Rather than just subtracting the Dodge CD.) Gun Damage Armor (unless specially noted otherwise) loses 2 points of Accuracy Modifier and 1 point of Protection against gunfire. Bullet damage that gets through armor is increased by 50%, rounding up. A roll of 3 or higher on the CD, after any modifiers, means the bullet has damaged an artery or internal organ, and the victim will bleed for 1 point of damage per round until they are stabilized by a Medicine roll or the Corporeal Song of Healing. On a 6 or higher, it's an especially serious wound, and they will bleed for 2 points of damage per round. This damage slows to every third round if the character lies down, falls unconscious, or otherwise ceases to be active. Melee Weapons Sometimes, it's nice to trade in the admittedly attractive irony of angels and demons firing uzis at each other for the more traditional sword-and-axe mayhem. Sharp Weapons Sharp Weapon Modifiers Anyone unlucky enough to be unarmed against someone armed with a sharp weapon is at a significant disadvantage. The armed combatant gets an additional +4 Accuracy bonus, while any dodge attempts made by the unarmed individual are at -4. Small, blunt weapons such as brass knuckles and rocks do not make someone "armed"; it needs to have a bit of reach. A small, sharp weapon like a knife does count, so long as the adversary is not going full-attack, because it creates "space" by making the other combatant take more care with their approach. Sharp Weapon Damage Sharp weapon damage that gets through armor/dodges is doubled for purposes of damage. On a roll of 5 or higher on the CD, a sharp weapon attack has created a wound that threatens significant blood loss. The victim takes 1 point of damage per round until it is treated with a Medicine roll or the Corporeal Song of Healing. On a 6 or higher, it's a particularly nasty wound, causing 2 points of damage per round until treated. This damage slows to every third round if the character lies down, falls unconscious, or otherwise ceases to be active. Blunt Weapons Blunt Weapon Damage On a CD of 6 or higher, a blunt weapon has struck the target in the head and damage that gets through armor/dodges is doubled. Obviously, the only armor that counts here is a helmet; any other armor is ignored (for all purposes). Furthermore, they must roll against Strength minus the attack's Power modifier (minus any helmet protection) to avoid being stunned. Other Weapons Other Weapon Damage Fire, acid, and other such attacks are also particularly dangerous; any such damage that gets through armor/dodges is increased by 50% (rounded up). Melee Damage Characters get bonuses to melee damage based on their Strength: See Also * Equipment * Armor